zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Trophies (Zero Escape: The Nonary Games)
Zero Escape: The Nonary Games has 38 trophies to collect over the course of the story. These trophies are rewarded for completing escape rooms and getting certain endings. The PC version of the game also features Steam Achievements, which are the same as PlayStation trophies. The achievements/trophies for Virtue's Last Reward are almost the same as the original Vita version. The Nonary Games lacks "Classified", "An Eidetic Experience" and "Bachelor of Escapology", and some of the bronze/silver/gold are changed. References *"We All Die By a Yellow Submarine" is earned upon receiving the Submarine Ending. This is a parody of the Beatles song "Yellow Submarine" which contains the lyrics "We all live in a yellow submarine". *"Don't Forget Your Towel" could be viewed to as a reference to the South Park character Towelie who says "Don't forget to bring a towel!", it is also probably a reference to a towel in The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy where towels are important for hitchhiking, as Alice is hitchhiking at the end of 999. *"Is That Your Final Answer?" is likely a reference to the show "Who Wants to Be a Millionaire". *"Behind Blue Eyes" is the name of a song by The Who, and was originally intended to be released in the cancelled Lighthouse project. The song would be sung by the albums main villain, Jumbo. The trophy name may be in reference to Dio's blue eyes and connection to Free the Soul. * "In Root Beer Veritas" is a reference to the Latin phrase In vino veritas (there's truth in wine, meaning someone who has had alcohol will speak more freely). * Time After Time was the name of a song by Cyndi Lauper and Rob Hyman from 1983. * An Equal and Opposite Reaction refers to Newton's Third Law. * Why'd You Do That, You Dumas! refers to the 1800's French writer Alexandre Dumas, apt given that they passed through a library on the way to that ending. It may also be a reference to a scene from The Shawshank Redemption where the redhaired prisoner remarks Well looky here boys; Alexander Dumbass! and Andy Dufresne then prononunces it correctly; the s is silent. * Tears In The Rain refers to a famous monologue from the 1982 movie Blade Runner which also deals with the relation between man and machine. * He Was Convicted of a String of Numbers is a pun on someone being convicted of a string of murders. * I Can't Believe It's Not Murder! refers to the product I Can't Believe It's Not Butter. * Classified means a file can only be looked at by a few select people and redacted means it has been censored (often by thick black lines through the words). * To Each According To His Needle refers to the economic slogan From each according to his ability; to each according to his need. * If I Told You You Had A Nice Antibody... refers to the 1979 song If I Said You Had A Beautiful Body... by The Bellamy Brothers. Category:Game mechanics Category:Collectibles Category:Trophies